


Doppelgangland

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: Buffy's thoughts after seeing Vamp!Willow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy's thoughts after seeing Vamp!Willow.

The library steps are hard, offering no comfort. Buffy stares ahead, trying to make her mind understand what her eyes saw.

_Willow is dead._

It hangs in the air, colouring the world grey, and she knows what she must do. What her duty is now. Glancing at Xander, she can see that he is crushed and has room for nothing but grief, and she wishes that she had the same luxury.

Her mind racing, she wonders if Willow's staking will cost her Xander's friendship.

Slowly a treacherous thought rises to the surface:

_Maybe I could get Faith to do it?_  



End file.
